scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
1999 CE
March * [[Premiere (Farscape)|Premier]] ** The [[Farscape Project]] launches ''[[Farscape-1|Farscape]]''[[Farscape-1|-1]]. The module, piloted by [[John Crichton]], is lost into a [[wormhole]]. ** The ''Farscape''-1 module emerges in the [[Delta Quadrant]], in the midst of a [[Peacekeeper]] battle. The module strikes a [[Prowlers (Peacekeeper)|Prowler]], sending it off-course and into an asteroid. ** The escaped prisoners aboard ''[[Moya]]'' capture the ''Farscape''-1 module in the hopes that the pilot's mysterious ability to appear could help them to escape. Crichton is injected with [[translator microbes]]. ** [[Zotoh Zhaan]] manages to free ''[[Moya]]'' from her [[Control collars|control collar]], and the [[Leviathan biomechanoid]] engages in [[Starburst]]. [[Aeryn Sun]], in her Prowler, is accidentally dragged along for the trip and is captured by the escaping prisoners shortly afterwards. ** [[Bialar Crais]] learns the pilot of the Prowler that struck that asteroid had been his brother [[Tauvo Crais]]. He engages in a pursuit of the escaping prison ship. ** ''Moya'' stops at a [[commerce planet]] so her new [[Crew of Moya|crew]] can gather supplies. Aeryn and Crichton escape their captivity and make their way to the planet's surface. ** Crais reaches the planet and attempts to apprehend Crichton and [[Ka D'Argo]]. When Aeryn comes to the [[human]]'s defense, she is declared [[irreversibly contaminated]] and arrested as well. ** Crichton manages to free himself, Aeryn, and Crichton and the three return to ''Moya'' with Crais' [[Command Carriers (Peacekeeper)|command carrier]] in pursuit. To escape, Crichton finally tests his [[slingshot maneuver]] -- launching ''Moya'' into the [[Uncharted Territories]]. * [[I, E.T.]] ** A [[Paddac beacons|Paddac beacon]] hidden aboard ''Moya'' begins to go off due to prolonged time without a signal from a control collar. ** At Crichton's suggestion, ''Moya'' submerges herself in the water of a nearby planet, [[Denea]], to muffle the beacon's signal. Crichton, D'Argo, and Aeryn venture out into the planet in an effort to find [[clorium]] to numb ''Moya'' while the beacon is removed. ** D'Argo and Aeryn provide a distraction for the local [[Denean]] military organization, while Crichton discovers a farm house that his scanner indicates has clorium. While investigating the barn, he is discovered by [[Fostro]] -- who he chases inside the house. ** Fostro's mother [[Lyneea]] uses a [[Denean Stun Wands|wand]] to paralyze Crichton. While he regains his ability to move, he explains who he is and what he is seeking -- including asking for star charts. Lyneea and Fostro agree to help. ** [[Rygel XVI]] begins extracting the beacon from ''Moya'', while Zhaan attempts to share her pain. ** Crichton discovers that the clorium is a condiment in Lyneea's kitchen. ** Commander [[Ryymax]] establishes his base of operations at Lyneea's house. The soldiers capture D'Argo. ** With Lyneea and Fostro's help, Crichton frees D'Argo and returns to ''Moya'' with the clorium. ** With the beacon removes, ''Moya'' lifts off from the planet's surface and returns to space. * [[Exodus from Genesis]] ** Crichton is introduced to [[dentics]]. ** ''Moya'' hides behind asteroid debris to escape detection by a [[Marauders (Peacekeeper)|Marauder]]. Unbeknownst to her, the debris is infested with [[Draks]] who make their way aboard. ** Zhaan creates a [[spirit painting]] of Rygel. ** The heat aboard ''Moya'' begins to climb. Aeryn begins to suffer from the first symptoms of [[heat delirium]]. Pilot is unable to find the source of the problem. ** Aeryn is pricked by what she believes is a splinter. She removes it and tosses it aside. ** Crichton discovers an alien bug in his quarters -- he attacks it, traps it in a sheet, and kills it. Zhaan discovers the creature has his DNA. ** The crew discovers an internal door that has been sealed shut with a blue substance that cannot be broken through. ** Crichton discovers Zhaan manually interfering with a regulator valve -- when he attempts to stop her, she vomits the blue substance on the valve. ** Crichton finds Aeryn also attempting to increase the temperature. In a move to stop her, he accidentally rips off her arm -- learning that she is in fact a duplicate. The crew begins to hunt for their other duplicates. ** Rygel finds his way into the Drak nest, and witnesses the duplicates emerging from it. ** Zhaan finds a way to dissolve the sealant -- only to be attacked by Draks moments later. ** A duplicate of Zhaan arrives, addressing the crew as the [[Drak Monarchs|Monarch of the Draks]]. She advises that only half of her children have been born and the heat will need to continue to rise. ** Crichton negotiates a truce -- the crew of ''Moya'' will stay in one room with a lower temperature until the [[Genesis]] is completed. ** The Marauder discovers ''Moya'' and boards her. The commandos kill a duplicate of D'Argo -- the Draks, not realizing this is not ''Moya'''s crew, begin to raise the heat again. Aeryn nears the [[Living Death]] and makes Crichton promise to kill her. ** Rygel, still at the nest, strikes a deal with the Drak Monarch. ** The crew, working alongside their duplicates, defeat the commandos and send them back to Crais with a warning. ** The Draks complete their Genesis and depart from ''Moya''. The temperatures return to normal and Aeryn recovers. April